barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Liana
Liana is the main protagonist of Barbie & The Diamond Castle. She is a Princess of Music who lives with her best friend Alexa in a cottage deep in the woods. Liana is played by Barbie and voiced by Kelly Sheridan, though her singing voice is provided by Melissa Lyons. Story Liana was a poor gardener that lived in the woods with her best friend, Alexa. They both share a love of music and sometimes they sing together along with their guitars. One day, a storm ruined their beautiful garden that they sell to make money. She is 16 years old. One day, they met an old woman, with a sack full of rusty things, when they were going to town to sell their the flowers left from the ruined garden. She shares her lunch with the poor, old woman. As a thank you, she wants her to pick something from her things, she first ignored it, but Alexa said that she will hurt her feelings, so she picked an old mirror. They got back into their house and Liana washed the mirror, and it turned out to be a beautiful mirror with sparkly flowers with gold, swirly little stems. While they're both singing while they're clearing up the whole mess, both of them heard that someone is also there with them. It turns out that there was a girl inside the mirror. Her name is Melody, and the trio embark on they joutney to a hidden Diamond Castle, where she studied as an apprentice. Along the way, Liana and Alexa found two little puppies on their way to the Diamond Castle. Personality Liana is a brave, kind, playful, a friendly young girl and aged sixteen. She also is a very rightly and loyal person. She always shares everything with her best friend, Alexa, including their love of music. Their friendship stays strong when they're on the journey to find the hidden Diamond Castle. Physical Appearance Liana has light skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and her lips are pink. Her hairstyle in the most part of the movie is as follows; one side of her hair is pulled back to cover the right side of her head, she has her fringe at the right side with a pink flower tucked behind her ear. Two parts of her hair from either side are braided and pulled back to make a ponytail secured with a pink bow. She tied a knot on the end of her hair so it will keep it from getting tangled. For images of Liana, visit Liana (The Diamond Castle)/Gallery. Peasant dress As a Peasant girl, she wears a pink dress with a violet and orange corset. The dress was corseted at the back as well as the front.The skirt is a combination of both pink and violet, with a violet trim. The shirt underneath her corset is pink with puffball sleeves with a lighter pink trim and a ruffle on the top edge of the chest area. She wears a flower above the left ear and a bow at the back of her hair. She usually wears the pearl heart that she found in the river around her neck secured with a bit of cord. Princess Gown When Liana goes over the bridge to the Diamond Castle , her normal outfit transformed into princess attire. She changed into a long, sparkly gown. The bodice is pink with a darker pink, glittery material over the chest and stomach, the top of the darker pink section was detailed with gold braid and the lighter pink section (covering her shoulders) is edged with a ruffled trim. Her sleeves became more exaggerated puffballs with a ruffled trim. The skirt is full length and fuller, the bottom layer of the skirt was the same glittery, dark pink as used on the bodice and gathered with a darker pink trim. It had a overlapped glittery, orange material with a gold trim. The magical heart-shaped stone she used as a necklace transformed too. It changed to a violet necklace in an swirling pattern with purple roses just above the heart shaped centre stone. The heart shaped stone turned pink to match the dress. Her crown is violet with the same swirling design as the necklace ending in two purple roses underneath an orange stone. Her hair is now longer and gently curled, the front of her hair is the same as before minus the flower, one side pulled back into a braid and the other, her fringe, with a section pulled back into the braid, held at the back in a knot and eventually joining the rest of her curls. It's the same hair style like Anneliese in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, Genevieve in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses and Rosella in Barbie as the Island Princess. Quotes *''"Everything sounds magical to you, Alexa."'' *(Together with Alexa) "Best friends today, tomorrow, and always." *(Speaking about her missing Alexa) "I feel like a part of me is gone." *''"''My dream come true!" *''"I'm not hungry."'' Trivia *Her name in Germany is Delia, which is the name of one of the princesses in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Relationships Alexa Alexa is Liana's best friend. They've been friends till they reach sixteen. They are very close just like sisters. They know each other like themselves. They went on a journey to find the Diamond Castle with their friend Melody. Both Liana and Alexa adopted two puppies. Liana named hers Sparkles and Alexa named hers Lily. She cares a lot about Alexa and worried about her even after their fight. Melody Melody is Liana and Alexa's close friend, and she's a few years younger than them. Liana was the one who kept Melody safe from Lydia but got captured by Slyder. After Melody sacrifices herself for saving the key of the Diamond Castle, when Liana and Alexa made the castle appear, they freed Melody from the mirror. Sparkles Sparkles is Liana's adopted puppy. She, Alexa and Melody found her and Lily in the Valley of Flowers. Lily Lily is Alexa's adopted pet and Sparkles' friend. Lily gave Liana Alexa's necklace in Lydia's cave to help her free her friend from Lydia's spell. Jeremy Jeremy is Liana's love interest. They met at the inn and Jeremy with his brother Ian sang the "Double Vision" to befriend them. Liana and Jeremy dance together at the end, and Ian dances with Alexa. Ian Ian is Alexa's love interest. Liana doesn't like his and Jeremy's behaviour at the inn, but during the movie they become friends. See Also Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Animated Singers